


Who We Are

by ThinkingofWordstoWrite



Category: Other - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Amnesia, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Badass characters, Clint Needs a Hug, Crossover, Crossover with The Avengers, Cute Kids, Daredevil Spoilers, Dark Magic, Dark Past, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Family, Fantastic Four Spoilers, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Past Child Abuse, Implied past torture, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, MAJOR SPOILERS for Days of Future Past, Meddling Kids, Odin's A+ Parenting, Off-screen Relationship(s), Other - Freeform, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Past Torture, Spiderman Spoilers, Strong Female Characters, Team as Family, Teamwork, Teens, The Hulk spoilers, Time Travel, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Xmen fixit, eventual f/f relationships, eventual f/m relationships, eventual f/m/f relationships, gen - Freeform, implied f/f relationships, implied f/m relationships, implied past child sexual abuse, long fic, lots of feels, lots of kids, lots of really cool powers, lots of relationships, lots of teens, tagging is a bitch, tons of feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkingofWordstoWrite/pseuds/ThinkingofWordstoWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place directly after Days of Future Past. Logan discovers who may or may not be alive; fights alongside the Avengers, meets other superheroes (again), and generally tries to heal. Along the way he becomes friends with Tony Stark, Peter Parker, and several others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> -The obligatory Xmen fix/rewrite. Because every writer in the fandom has to write one.   
> -I do not own Avengers, XMEN, Spiderman, The Hulk, Thor, Fantastic Four, or any of the other comic book characters you might recognize. Those are owned by the fantastic and ever prolific Stan Lee.  
> -I've got the first five chapters written, which weighs in at about thirty pages so far and is still going. I hope to be able to get updates in as much as I can before I catch up with myself. not entirely sure where this fic is going, but eh, we'll see...

Logan still couldn’t get over it-every familiar face he’d seen so far was supposed to be dead (save for the Professor and Hank, but from the future they were dead too). It was one long ‘wtf, how are you even alive?!’ kind of deal, and he was frankly not getting tired of it. He was, however, getting tired of the ‘why are you looking at me like that’ face. His stomach rumbled, reminding him that he hadn’t yet eaten today…yesterday…damn, that was going to get confusing. He sighed, and Professor Charles said thoughtfully, 

“I think it best to cancel History class for today. You are going to need to rest after the events that you have been through, I’m sure. And you’ll likely need some food as well. You remember where the kitchen is?”

“If it’s still there, yes,” Logan said wryly, and Professor Charles blinked. 

“What do you mean if it’s still there? Why wouldn’t it be there?”

“We got raided by Stryker’s men-they kidnapped a lot of the children in the dead of night when most of the adults…actually, all but one adult was gone.”

“That one adult being you?” Charles guessed quickly, and Logan nodded. “I see. Thank you for informing me, Logan, I will make security arrangements post-haste.” He said, frowning. Logan shrugged, suddenly bone-weary. He’d been running for such a long time against enemies that he couldn’t see coming, that he was frankly exhausted. He just wanted a long nap, and then maybe some rare steak and beer. He hadn’t had beer in a while either. 

“There is no beer in the kitchen, but I have some in my office-I was saving it specifically for your return, knowing how you like such.” Charles informed him, and Logan gave him a tired grin. 

“Thanks,” He said, sincerely. “Listen, Charles-”

“Did you just call him Charles?” Scott asked, coming back into the office. “Who’re you and what’ve you done with Logan? You usually call him ‘Wheels’,” 

Logan blinked-he’d forgotten about that. 

Charles sighed. 

“Scott, I will explain that in a little while after classes. I have already informed the students of Logan’s class that History today has been cancelled.”

“What’s happened?” Jean asked, coming in behind Scott. “I came because the students in the class came to MY class asking what’s wrong with Professor Logan. He never misses a class,” Jean added, and Logan frowned. 

“Really?” He asked, and Jean and Scott exchanged glances. 

“Did Logan have a memory lapse again?” Scott asked, carefully backing up a step. Logan sighed. 

“Dude, I’m right here. I’ve had…well-hell, it’s hard to explain. Charles, want to take over?” Logan asked, and Charles chuckled. 

“Yes, I imagine time travel is difficult to explain, though I recall quite well how you kept telling me you were from the future back in the day,” Charles said, amused. 

Jean and Scott exchanged looks. 

“That is another part of a long story,” Charles continued, to Jean and Scott. “Of which will be explained during lunch. For now, I’m going to have to ask you to keep the students away from Logan until further notice. Tell them that he’s getting some much needed rest. How long have you been running for, Logan?” Charles asked, and Scott   
and Jean frowned. 

“At least fifty years. Did a lot of fighting, that I can help teach the kids in the battle room, and I also picked up a few more languages too,” Logan informed him, shrugging. 

“Oh?” Charles asked, curious. 

“I know Russian, Czech, French, and Latin-Latin, in thanks to Nightcrawler. Is that dude alive, by the way?” Logan wondered. 

“He is alive, and is currently teaching Religions,” Charles confirmed, nodding. 

“What kind of memory lapse are we talking here, Professor? Because Logan’s acting…weird,” Scott burst out, and then took a step back when Logan looked at him. 

“Logan, if you wish food first, please feel free to help yourself to the kitchen. I will explain to Scott and Jean.” Charles offered. 

Logan considered, and then nodded. 

“Thanks…and for thanks for keeping that promise too,” Logan said, sincerely, and Charles nodded. 

“Of course,” Charles agreed. 

Logan went to the kitchen, leaving behind two very confused adults in the process.  
\--

Thankfully, every student was in class, as was the teachers. Logan spotted Rogue and Bobby and Pyro all in Geometry with Nightcrawler. The blue dude didn’t even glance his way, but some of the students saw him and began whispering. He hurriedly walked further to the kitchen, wondering exactly what Charles had told them. 

In the kitchen, there was Kitty and Blink together. They were both kissing one another, and hurriedly quit when Logan walked in. 

“Professor Logan! Are you alright? Professor Charles said you weren’t feeling well, and that history was cancelled.”

“Just tired, kid.” Logan reassured her. “And you two don’t need to stop kissing if you don’t want to on my account.” 

Kitty stared and so did Blink. 

“You…don’t mind?” Kitty asked finally. Logan snorted, and grabbed a steak out of the fridge. 

“Hell, I’m just glad you two are alive at all. Last I saw you…” Logan frowned, and then shook his head. “Nevermind. Just…aren’t you supposed to be in class?”

“Yes-you’re class,” Blink said, amused. 

Logan sighed. Of course. He began to cook the steaks, and was surprised when Rogue burst through the door-Bobby and Pyro right behind her. 

“Logan! What’s wrong? Professor Charles said you were ill…” Rogue paused as she saw him, staring at him. “You’re different.” She observed. 

“Yes, I’m different. And you better not be skipping class, kid,” Logan said, and Rogue shook her head. 

“What happened?” She asked, staring. 

Logan sighed. 

Children, I promise to explain in due course, but please allow Logan to rest for a bit. He has been running and fighting for a very long time, and needs to rest. Head back to your respective classes, as Storm is quite upset you just ditched her class…though granted, she’s also worried about Logan as well. Kitty, Blink, please make sure none of the younger students pester him either. Thank you.

With that, Charles disappeared, and Logan rolled his eyes. 

“Usually you’re cursing up a blue streak about Professor Charles getting into your head,” Pyro observed. 

“Yeah…you really are different. Rogue’s right, you’ve changed,” Bobby observed, staring at him.

“Off to class,” Logan ordered. Well, some things HADN’T changed. The moment he gave the order, the two boys started-and then turned and headed to class. Rogue quickly hugged him, of which Logan revealed in-and then dashed off, throwing a look over her shoulder and saying, 

“I want an explanation later, Logan. Don’t think you can hide from me,” Rogue said, grinning, and dashing off. 

Logan stared at her for a bit, and Kitty said cheerfully, 

“You’re steaks are on fire.”

Cursing he quickly turned back to his food, hoping that he’d be able to get a break for a change, and managed to rescue them. He didn’t mind that the steaks were well done (he preferred them near to bloody, actually), he was just glad that he HAD steaks.

Logan managed to quickly eat his steaks, and then he was just fixing to head towards his room when Charles spoke to him in his mind, sounding rather apologetic,   
Logan, everyone, I’m sorry but it looks as though we’re needed at Stark’s Tower in New York. I believe that Stark requested ‘heavy firepower’ and ‘lots of help’ for a mission. Aliens are attacking the city, it seems, and his team is only just started fighting. Logan, I hate to ask, but-

“Yeah, sure,” Logan said, immediately. “Jet?”

Charles affirmed the question, and Logan ditched the plate into the sink. He had the feeling that he wasn’t about to rest again for a while yet. It would be just one more thing after another…but at least this time, he might be able to save as many as he could.  
==  
End Chapter One


	2. Old Foes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter takes place during the ‘Battle of New York’, right as the Avengers are all getting together.

Logan and the other xmen all arrived within forty minutes, and that was because Jean pushed the jet hard. Flying barely bothered Logan, and he saw the rest of the team-Scott, Storm, Fur-Face, and Nightcrawler-giving him looks now and again. Logan ignored it, closing his eyes through the flight, until Jean’s voice alerted him, saying,

“We’re here. Professor, everywhere is overrun,” 

“I can teleport people to Stark’s tower that are trapped,” Nightcrawler offered, and Charles nodded. 

“Do that,” He instructed, and Nightcrawler vanished. “Jean, lower the jet onto the roof-Stark said he’d meet us there,” 

“Lower me about half of the building’s height, and I’ll manage the rest of the way,” Logan ordered, as the jet was lowering itself towards the building. 

“Logan, you can’t jump that high!” 

“Do what he says,” Charles said softly, and Jean glanced at him-hesitated-and then grumbled as she lowered the jet, and opened the door. 

Logan took a deep breath, ran from the back and leapt-

And collided with one of the alien cruisers. His claws out, he snarled as he stabbed the guy through the chest, and tossed the body to the side. He nearly took out a second cruiser, managed to get the cruiser to where he spotted a woman with a tiny pistol and a guy with a bow fighting. 

“Who the hell are you?” The guy with the bow snapped. 

“Wolverine,” He said shortly, slamming his claws into another alien that was coming up on the chick’s behind. 

“You with those XMEN that Stark asked for?” The woman asked, not even out of breath. If it wasn’t a battle situation, Logan would’ve made eyes at her for she was one hell of a looker. 

“Yup-six o’clock, arrowhead,” Logan added. The guy gave him a flat look at the nickname, and fired his bow-not even looking at the target-and hit it dead on. Logan was impressed-for about six seconds, and then he stared as the sky caught his eye.

A large whale like thing was coming out of the sky, and he could tell that it was carrying an army big enough to wipe out the city. 

“Goddamn, it’s bigger than the fuckin’ sentinels,” 

“The what?” Birdie asked, glancing sideways at him as he fired his bow. 

“Never-fucking-mind,” Logan then glanced towards the building of the public library. “People are trapped in there. I’ll take the library-you two okay?” 

They both nodded, and Logan took off running, barely breathing hard from the run. It was weird being in the city again, as the last time he’d been here it was to help get some of the mutants from the prison out. The place had been dark as hell, and now it was brighter than ever. He hoped that the future was safe from the sentinels now, because he didn’t want to have to go through that ever again. 

Then his thoughts were derailed as action became part of his routine, and he found himself too busy to think. Getting people to safety, and killing these things that weren’t natural was his number one priority.

Later, he could think and remember and mourn and rejoice, but for now…

He had bad guys to fight.

==

Several hours later and the Battle of New York was over. Logan was still fighting a few stranglers, and startled violently at hearing Charles’s voice,  
Logan, they should be dead within a few…now.

The aliens dropped dead to the ground, and the people that were behind him were staring at him with awe, fascination-and fear. Logan removed his claws from the last alien he’d killed, and turned to look at where the portal was-it had vanished, and it seemed that someone was falling fast through the sky. 

A few seconds later, and Charles spoke again,

_Stark was rescued, and the portal is closed. Stark wishes for him and his team to eat shawarma-we may go to the Tower to rest, if you prefer._

“Shawarma’s disgusting,” Logan muttered, running a hand through his hair. His claws had been retracted for some time now, and he was more exhausted than usual. “Where the hell is the place?”

Something grabbed him around the middle without warning, and he startled violently, claws out-before he saw that it was just a little girl, who was murmuring something in another language. 

_She says thank you for saving her mother’s life, as well as hers._

“Uh, no problem,” Logan muttered, and pulled her off of him. She gave him a watery smile, and then turned and dashed off towards her mother, who looked relieved that he hadn’t just sliced and diced her-though it had been a close call. He sighed, and began walking, having no doubt that Charles would make sure he reached the right destination.

It took a bit, especially through the rubble. He would’ve asked for Nightcrawler’s help-but apparently the dude was still helping people trapped in rubble and stuff. He made his way there, his legs trembling with exhaustion, and his mind seriously stretched to its limits. He wanted sleep, damn it.

He finally reached the tower, and wasn’t surprised to see his team there-he WAS surprised to find four people he didn’t recognize, plus a young guy in a spider web outfit. All looked tired, but no one seemed to be as exhausted as he was. 

“Logan, are you alright?” Jean asked moving towards him. 

“Fine,” Logan moved towards the couch, and saw that there was a young guy that was there. He frowned, seeing that it was Loki. “What the hell are…never mind.” Logan muttered. “Right, you tried taking over Earth once. Well, not you exactly. Bub, you better be damn glad that I’m here right now.” Logan turned towards the group. “I hereby vouch that this guy is under my protection. Anyone so much as try to take him back to Asgard, I’ll make them regret it,”

“He’s the one that tried to take over the world!” The spiderdude protested. 

“It wasn’t him, he was being mind-controlled at the time,” Logan glanced at him. “Best get him a doc too, he looks like he can use one.”

“I am fine,” The man-what was his name again? Oh, yes, Loki-said indignantly. 

Logan snorted. 

“You were tortured, mind controlled, nearly killed a dozen times over, and you haven’t slept in at least a couple of weeks. You’re not fine, far from it,” Logan said mildly. “Scoot your ass over,”

Everyone stared at him, even as Loki reluctantly moved to let Logan slump down onto the seat. 

"There any alcohol here?" Logan asked Stark, who was frowning at him. 

"Don't you know who you're talking to? I'm betting even if there weren't alcohol here, Stark would probably buy the restaurant and make alcohol permenantly available,"   
Birdie said with a chuckle. 

It broke the stares and silence, and everyone began talking to one another, even as the waitress came over.

Logan remembered her briefly, she was one of the few mutants that had a hell of a power when it had been blasted open-she was capable of making people do whatever she wanted, though she hadn't realized it at the time. He spoke to the Professor casually through the mind link. 

'She needs training, and she ought to be taken back to the mansion, Charles.'

The Professor glanced his way, and then at the girl, and nodded once-though timed it so that it was in response to something that Stark had said. Loki spoke then, without turning to him. 

"You are an odd specimen. Were you back at Asgard, my father would be most interested in you, as would my mother."

"Be glad you're not suffering through your mother's death this time around. If I'm right, then I just thwarted her being murdered," Was Logan's response, before he made his order of rare steak, beer, and french fries.

Loki was giving him a blanket stare, while the others chattered on.

They ate their meal, talked to one another-Logan mostly listened, while making sure that Loki was welll protected-and then made their way back towards the Tower, where Nightcrawler popped them all up to the top, due to the elevator being broken.

Finally, they were all at the top of the tower, and Stark turned to face the large group. 

"Alright, everyone can bunk wherever they find a room, and they can call it their own-except for my lab, which is off limits unless I say otherwise. Anyone that needs medical attention, see to Dr. Banner. Anyone that's STILL hungry, order what you like with the help of Jarvis. Jarvis, say hello." 

"Hello," Jarvis said, sounded as though he were just humoring his master. 

"Oh, hey," Logan said, surprised. He hadn't heard Jarvis's voice in...a very long time. "Nice to hear you again, bud."

There was a long silence, as everyone stared at him. 

"I do not believe we have been acquainted." Jarvis said politely, frowning. "Oh dear," He added, and they glanced at Stark. 

"J? What's up?"

"What is your name?" Jarvis asked, and Logan knew he was asking him. 

"Wolverine, but call me Logan." He suggested. 

"Logan, your metal encasing seems to be cracked in several places. You have a tracker device in your left arm, and your energy levels seem quite low. Frankly, I am surprised that you are still standing," Jarvis informed him. 

Logan blinked. 

"What metal encasing?" Birdie-who Logan had learned is actually Hawkeye-asked, staring at him with a frown on his face. 

"Underneath his skin, he has titanium all along his bones. It is the thing that makes his claws the way that they are," It wasn't Jarvis that answered, but the Professor. 

"Who would do something like that?" Captain America-and Logan thought that was a stupid name-asked horrified. 

"Don't remember much," Logan answered, frowning. "Nothing but water tanks...shadows..." Logan considered. "Strange smells, but that's about all."

There was an uncomfortable silence. 

"Maybe it was Hydra?" The woman that was standing next to Hawkeye, who Logan learned was Black Widow, suggested quietly. 

"Or AIM," Stark muttered.

"Whoever it was, I haven't encountered them since," Logan said, shrugging. 

There was a momentary silence as they all looked at him, and then Stark spoke, 

"If you wanna get your...uh...issues looked at, you can meet me in my lab now, or tomorrow. Actually, better do tomorrow. I still have to call Pepper before she freaks out even more,"

There were many snorts from the avengers, before everyone began to wander off. Finally, four remained-Loki, Logan, Charles, and Stark. 

"Okay. What now?" Stark asked. 

"Logan is a time-traveler," Charles said quietly, and at that Loki glanced sideways at Logan.

"I had assumed, but I was unsure. You dropped many clues that you knew more than what you were supposed to," Loki said, after a moment. 

"Time travel? Really?" Stark looked fascinated. "Is that why you're...different from when we last saw one another?" He asked. 

"Depends. The last time I saw you, you were dead in your tower, after the sentinels had destroyed Jarvis and all of your homes," Logan said flatly. 

Stark blinked. 

"Wow, it's weird hearing how I died when I haven't, actually ya'know, died." He said, frowning. 

"Look at it from my perspective-all three of you are dead," Logan pointed out, and Stark winced. 

"Yeah, I can see how that would be freaky." 

There was a momentary pause. 

"Okay, so I guess tomorrow aside from fixing whatever the hell is wrong with your titanium, we'll be going over details of future attacks to help buff up shileds and stuff.   
Reindeer Games, are you up for helping us with technological upgrades?" Stark asked, and Logan almost laughed aloud at the nickname, while Loki frowned. 

"I will assist where I can, I suppose. It is the very least I can do," Loki said, glancing sideways at Logan.

"Hey, do what you want, I don't care. The only thing that I care about is your guy Thanos not coming down on our turf again. Of course the sentinels whipped his ass,   
which was surprising as hell, but also very disturbing," Logan said, frowning. 

Loki visibly shuddered at the sound of Thanos's name, and Stark frowned. 

"Who the hell is Thanos?"

"You went up to deliver the bomb, yes?" Loki asked Stark, and Stark nodded-a haunted look in his eyes at the mention of it. "You saw creatures? What was the biggest thing you saw?"

"A huge black beast behind the little alien guys we were fighting in New York," Stark said. "At first, I thought it was just space, but..."

"It had eyes and it moved," Loki finished, both looked revolted.

Logan frowned.

"When I saw it, it wasn't so big." Logan objected, and Loki twisted towards him. 

"How long did you look upon him?" Loki demanded, already moving towards him. 

"Uh...about a couple hours or so, during the battle with the sentinel? He certainly provided a good enough distraction," Logan frowned. "Dude, what are you doing?"

"I must see," Loki said, before placing his hands on Logan's head.

Suddenly, flashes of what had occured replayed in his mind, and he found himself staring out at Thanos while the sentinels were attacking, using the mutant powers that they had managed to get.

Then Loki was out of his head, and Logan growled, 

"Don't. Do. That."

"It is impressive you are not mad with the memory that you have of Thanos. He must have been seriously weakened by those...what did you call them? Sentinels? In order for you to watch such a thing for as long as you have," Loki said, seemingly relieved. 

"Logan is capable of healing very quickly, it is quite possible his mind healed whenever he looked upon Thanos as fast as it was damaged," Charles said thoughtfully. 

Loki considered. 

"That might work," He said finally. 

"Okay, so we've got a super fast healer who's time-traveled," Stark said, sounding fascinated. Then he shook his head. "You'll be okay until morning?" He asked, and Logan nodded. "Good, because I desperately need sleep. You guys can go find whatever room you want."

With that, he left, and Logan couldn't help but wonder if maybe it was such a good thing seeing Stark again after all.


	3. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't read Damaged Defenders by Sherza that's where a lot of this inspiration comes from.

The next morning dawned bright and early-and loud. Kids were running rampant around the living room where Logan had crashed, and adults were in the kitchen talking. He could hear the city below, and a plane flew overhead-and he damn near fell off the bed when he started at hearing it. He felt as if the world was making up for all the long years of silence, and now it was alive again.

And he both liked and hated it. 

"Logan, are you alright?" Charles asked, urgently, while he came to him. Logan realized that his claws had slashed into the sofa, and that the kids and adults had fallen a little quieter. 

"It's just...a bit loud is all," Logan slowly cracked open his eyes to see everyone staring at him. This he hadn't missed. "What's burning?"

"Eggs," Captain America said, and then winced and hurried back to the stove as he appeared to have register exactly what Logan had said. 

"Jarvis, try to mute the outside world for Logan, and see if you can't quiet the other rooms down too," Stark said, coming into the room. 

The world suddenly grew quieter, and it helped against his raging headache. Logan sighed in relief. 

"Thanks, Stark." 

"No problem," Stark said with a smirk. "Just didn't want to lose a potential new science project," 

Logan lost his momentary affectionate feelings for him, and scowled, while Charles chuckled. 

"Why are there so many kids?" Hawkeye complained, coming into the room, and parking at the counter. 

"I had Storm bring the children to Stark tower from the mansion, as I was unsure if it was safe for them to be alone, based on information from Logan's future." Charles then turned towards Stark. "Based on that information-"

"I'll triple your security features there, and make some shields and whatnot," Stark agreed. Logan wondered how long he could manage liking and then being annoyed by him at the same time. 

"Breakfast!" Steve said from the kitchen. Logan was relieved no one was shouting at one another-aside from the kids, but that was bearable. Kids always shouted and yelled whenever they were playing. Still, he kept an ear out for yells that meant trouble, not playing, and sat at the counter next to Hawkeye. 

Eggs, bacon, and sausage were served up in front of him, along with toast and coffee. He took a deep sniff of the coffee, feeling appreciative. 

"I'm surprised your Agent Coulson isn't here," Logan told Hawkeye off-handedly, and then blinked when Hawkeye didn't respond, and he smelled...distress?   
Anger? 

"Something I said?"

"I believe they are unhappy because I stabbed Agent Coulson through the chest, and he is currently residing in their medical facility."

"He's dead," Hawkeye hissed at Loki, who blinked. 

"No he is not. I did not kill him, merely wounded him enough to stop him from getting into my way," Loki informed him, and Hawkeye frowned. 

"He's dead. Fury told us that he's dead," Hawkeye protested. 

"And you believe the Master of Spies?" Loki asked with a snort. "He is alive, this I promise you." Loki said sincerely, and Hawkeye pushed himself away from the table. 

"If you'll excuse me, I have something that I need to do," Hawkeye said calmly, and Logan watched him leave. 

"Shouldn't your team go after him?" Scott asked, coming into the room with Storm and Jean. Logan still felt shocked at seeing the three of them. 

"Natasha's going to be at his side," Steve answered, calmly. "And we'll go later, after we finish eating breakfast. You three want something?"

"Logan, Rogue and the others are all asking about you." Jean said, and Logan nodded. 

"I'll talk to them here after I eat, then I'll join Stark in his labs." Logan answered, and Jean smiled. 

"Thank you," She said, and Logan couldn't help but turn away as an image of killing her sprang to mind. Logan saw Charles wince slightly, and he quickly tried to find   
something else to think about. 

"So, aside from playing science monkey, what else are we going to be doing?" Logan wanted to know, curiously. 

"Well, soon we'll be going shopping. All of us who fought in the battle are going to be on TV-against my wishes, I might add-and you all need better clothes than what you've got on," Stark said.

It was Logan's turn to wince.

"I hate shopping," Logan growled, gaining a raised eyebrow. 

"Too bad. But it won't be shopping for just clothes. We'll be getting books, food, and other supplies as well, for as long as Charles's kids are all going to be staying," Stark paused. "Why don't you just let them stay the year, Charles? That way I can get the proper upgrades and all done without worrying about hurting your students in the process."

"That sounds like a good idea," Charles agreed, nodding. "Of course, as long as you don't mind having us..."

"Of course not," Stark said with a grin. 

Logan tried not to think about the last time this conversation had gone down-they’d been there for barely less than ten hours before the sentinels had shown up. The Tower had lost a lot of people that day, and Stark had died too, though he was one of the ones to fight the hardest. It was very disconcerting seeing all these people alive and well…

He was glad that he managed to fix the timeline. 

“Logan? You want some eggs?” Steve said from the kitchen. Logan blinked, and shook his head and said, 

“Yeah, sure.” He agreed and moved to the counter where Steve handed him a plate of eggs and sausage. He took a sniff out of habit, before moving to eat them. It took him less than a few minutes to finish off the plate, and he realized that he was hungrier than he’d thought. It reminded of-

_Cage, hungry, fresh raw meat…_

At the memory he pushed his plate away when Steve made to get him more. Steve gave him a concerned look, as his stomach churned, and he struggled. It must have been a very old memory, he thought to himself with revulsion. 

“Are you alright, Logan?” Steve asked quietly, and Logan blinked. 

“Yeah,” He responded, sighing. “Guess I lost my appetite.” 

To his surprise, Steve didn’t press for details. He noted that Chuck looked rather discomforted, but was trying to ignore it while he talked with Stark. The kids were sprawled on the sofa watching a movie-it seemed to be some kind of Disney cartoon movie that Logan barely remembered-and Natasha, Clint, and Phil were sitting around him each talking about the upcoming shopping trip. 

“-get some weapons as well?” Clint was saying. 

Logan perked up. 

“You’ll probably need weapons,” Logan said, cutting in. He didn’t care if he was being rude, this was important. “Try getting some heavy duty ones too. If I didn’t fix things, then we’re going to need them in about ten hours or so,” 

“Ten hours?” Stark asked, startling him-he didn’t jump or twitch, though it was a near thing. “Why ten hours?” 

“Ten hours was when the sentinels came,” Logan said. Charles sighed. 

“Logan, that doesn’t happen here.” Charles reminded him. “You have fixed things-they would’ve attacked the school long ago.” 

Logan frowned, remembering that-yes, that would have happened. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the persistent headache. He could picture clearly the group standing around him, but no-that was just a memory. It wasn’t actually happening. 

“Exactly how old are you?” Stark asked, jerking him out of his thoughts. “You look ancient. And you’re always prepared for battle, aren’t you? Also, Jarvis make sure that there aren’t any monstrous sentinel things coming our way.”

“Of course, sir. Sir, might I indicate that Wolverine get some medical attention? I have run a deep scan, and have just completed it: the metal incased in his bones are very scratched and he has many scars along his body, I should note he has a few strange tattoos, and he seems to be a bit malnourished,” 

Logan sighed. 

“I really don’t care for mind readers or computer…readers,” He said, fumbling a bit at the end. There were giggles from the students, and Logan was a bit surprised when Rogue and John both sat on either side of him. 

“I get the sense we should get a healer in soon,” Charles mused as they were in the living room/kitchen area. There was a movie on the television for the youngest ones to watch, some cartoon thing that didn’t look in the slightest bit familiar. Logan couldn’t help but wonder what if things hadn’t gotten fixed? Then it would be a total massacre. He saw Charles sighed. “I believe that you and I will have a chat later, Logan.” He added, seriously. 

“We need to talk later anyway. I’m missing fifty plus years of history,” 

“Er, I am too?” Steve suggested, sheepishly from the side. Logan blinked at him. “I was stuck in ice-literally-for a while,” Steve offered.

“Sounds like a hell of a story,” Logan said, interested. 

Steve and the others blinked. 

“Really? You didn’t…we didn’t know one another?” 

“Dude, the sentinels tore you and the other Avengers apart after destroying Stark’s tower.” Logan said with a shrug. “The only ones I really got to know somewhat were Stark, his robots, and Jarvis. Oh, and I very briefly met some of the staff, but that’s about it.” Logan said readily. 

“I thought that the sentinels only destroyed mutants?” John asked, frowning. The other teens also looked confused. 

“The mutants were developed from using Mystic’s DNA, thanks to a guy named Trask. They were able to shift and shape into any form of mutant once the mutant’s powers were used against them…and they REMEMBERED. It didn’t matter about tactics either, because eventually-they caught up to whatever we plotted to do against them. Rarely could we surprise them, and when they did, they always remembered afterwards. Eventually, it didn’t matter if you were humans because if you were a human who…somewhere down the line had a mutant child, then you had to be eliminated for the greater good,” Logan said wryly, gaining horrified looks. 

“But then…how did anyone survive?” Loki asked, softly. Logan had almost forgotten that he was there, and Thor, too, looked ill at ease. 

“I think I’m the only one that did. And technically, I didn’t survive-I escaped. Though I doubt I would have escaped if it hadn’t been for Kitty,” Logan said, glancing his way at the girl who looked surprised. “You and I were the last ones in that world, with Magneto and Charles.” 

“Really?” She asked, surprised. “I survived that long?” 

“You were…a hell of a fighter,” Logan admitted, feeling suddenly exhausted. He wasn’t quite sure why. He just wanted to close his eyes and sleep for the next ten years or so, he was that tired. He felt like yawning, but years of fighting off sleepiness and tiredness had been trained into him, so he didn’t. 

The next thing he was aware of was falling slowly forward, and the exclamations from the others around him as he passed out onto the floor into a peaceful, empty darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Sorry for the slowness of the chapters. I've got five written out, which means that there's still two more to post. I'm working out the plot and all too. Call out for those that you want to see in this fic, I'll research them and try to plunk them into the story. 
> 
> -Thanks for those that have read and liked the story so far! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More kids arrive on the scene, along with Logan single-handedly fighting off a bunch of robots.

Logan woke slowly and with a low groan. 

He felt like shit.

Probably because he’d been running on what felt like fumes for the past several…well, decades, really. 

He sighed, and slowly opened his eyes to find himself in a nice peaceful looking room. 

He blinked.

“Where the fuck am I?” He asked, automatically checking to make sure there were no kids nearby, out of habit. 

Nope. 

No kids.

No one else either.

“You are in your quarters, Mr. Logan.” Jarvis said pleasantly. Logan didn’t even flinch at the unexpectedness of his voice. “I am pleased to see you up and moving. You have been asleep for two whole days.” 

“No sentinels?” Logan asked, glancing around wearily as though to see the city in flames and burning. It was a constant surprise that it wasn’t. It was also fucking disturbing. 

“No sentinels, and the school is safe as well,” Jarvis reported immediately. “Most are gathered in the communal area. There are some that are helping with the city repairs outside. Professor Xavier is attending a meeting with Sir, and there are two new mutants freshly arrived in the building, both of which the Professor thinks you might have briefly met, once upon a time.”

“If I have, I probably won’t remember,” Logan admitted. His stomach rumbled suddenly and angrily, and he sighed. “There food, J?” 

“Yes,” Jarvis said, sincerely. “Shall I guide you?” 

“Naw, I can smell it fine. I guess I just wasn’t quite awake yet,” Logan took a deep sniff, and-yup, he could smell omelets, grilled cheese, some bacon, salad…there seemed to be a variety of things available for breakfast, including muffins and other delightful smells. It was almost overwhelming. He knew he was going to be spoiled for choice, but the first thing he’d be having would be bacon. 

Using his nose, Logan sniffed his way to the kitchen-and paused as he sensed some distress from one of the younger children. Correction…it was more than one. At least three young preteens were huddling around the corridor, and he moved towards them. 

“What’s the matter?” Logan asked, studying them. He didn’t recognize any of them…or rather, he recognized one-barely-but the other two were completely unfamiliar. 

The one he recognized had vivid blue hair, and there was another with purple/pink spiky hair, and the third had regular red hair. All three of them looked around eleven years old. 

“We’re lost,” Blue said, sniffing. He was easily the youngest out of them, about nine years old. 

Logan inwardly sighed.

He squatted down to them, and said, 

“Come here, kid,” 

Blue climbed up on him without any trouble, and the other two stuck close to him like glue. He glanced around as he held Blue, and then stated firmly, 

“For future reference, Jarvis is a robot that can guide you wherever you need to go. Jarvis?” Logan said, and there was a pause before, 

“My apologies, Logan. I was currently assisting some other students with the same issue.” Jarvis apologized. 

Logan frowned, glancing about. 

“How many are lost?” He wondered, Blue laying his head down on Logan’s shoulder. The two younger kids huddled close to him. 

Jarvis paused. 

“I believe at least twenty of them were lost, including Rogue, Bobby, Pyro, and Kitty. Should I lead them to your location instead?” Jarvis suggested. 

“Do that, and then I’ll take them to the kitchen? Thanks, Bots.” 

“Bots?” Jarvis asked, sounding amused. 

“Short for robot. Sorry I couldn’t save you before, but I had no clue how to save a robot, let alone the building it was inhabiting,” Logan explained, and Jarvis seemed to hum, before responding, 

“It is through no fault of your own, I am sure.” Jarvis paused. “Are you well rested? I noted last night you had troubling dreams,” 

“I’m fine, Bots.” 

Logan was distracted from the conversation when a bunch of teens came trudging into the hallway. Rogue saw Logan, and quickly went to hug him, being careful of Blue and the other two kids. 

“Hey, kid. Heard you guys were lost. Why don’t you lot stick by my side, and I’ll take you to the kitchen?” Logan suggested.

“Thank you, Professor Logan,” Kitty said, sounding relieved. 

Logan sniffed the air again, and then-shuffling Blue onto a more comfortable position-he herded the kids to the kitchen/living area, where most of the Avengers already were located, aside from Loki and Thor. 

“Wow,” Stark’s voice from the counter. “When Jarvis said that we’d had a herd of chillun’s to feed, he wasn’t kidding. Good thing I’ve got plenty of food stocked, what with the God with the Bottomless Stomach living here,”

The kids giggled at the title, and Stark grinned at them. 

“Logan, you missed breakfast yesterday.” Rogers greeted from the side, as he was mixing eggs. There was the smell of eggs, bacon, sausage, biscuits, gravy, toast, and various different pastries. A much better breakfast than the rats that he’d helped catch a couple of days ago. 

“Stark,” Logan said, moving towards him. The three kids he’d originally found still hadn’t let go of him. He’d have to watch his language then, he thought with a heavy sigh. “Got an idea for you-think you can make it so that each kid can have Jarvis as an emergency? Like…upload him into a watch or something equally important that they can wear?”

Stark blinked. 

“That’s…rather a good idea, actually. I’ll work on it,” Stark promised, and Logan nodded once. “By the way, do you need medical? I’m sure I can track down someone that you might be able to work with,” 

Logan sighed. 

“No, I don’t need medical. Bots already asked,” Logan said, and Stark opened his mouth-perhaps to ask who ‘Bots’ was-when Steve called, 

“Logan, there’s a plate ready for you!” 

Logan rolled his eyes. 

“I swear, that boy is like a nanny,” Logan muttered, gaining giggles from the kids that were attached to his side. 

Logan parked at the counter-the kids leaving him to eat and heading over to the massive entertainment system where a bunch of other kids were located-and enjoyed his first real meal in…years. He appreciated the cooking that Steve made, despite teasing him. The kids were all around him, though he was surprised at how not bothered by it he was…

“It seems as though the cleanup crew are having some difficulty,” Jarvis announced suddenly. “There are currently three young teenagers trapped underneath the rubble, and at least two of them are new mutants…”

“Where?” Logan asked, sharply. Rogue, Bobby, Pyro, Kitty, and Colossus each looked concerned. 

Logan was already in the elevator-with, surprising, Scott, Barton, and Romanov. 

“You may need help,” Romanov said calmly. 

“And the Professor wanted me to-” Scott began. 

“Keep an eye on me in case I went crazy?” Logan asked dryly-and suddenly without warning the words prompted a memory…

_“-I went crazy?”  
“You went crazy, killing twenty of my men,”  
“Good.” Logan snarled, unimpressed. “You and yours need to be killed, seeing as you’re experimenting on innocent children…”  
“Which is why you’ve agreed to be my little project, leaving the children alone…”  
“When I get out of here, I’ll kill you…” Logan promised…_

“-Logan? Logan, are you okay?” Scott sounded worried, and Logan blinked, shaking his head. 

“Wow, everywhere I go there are complete and utter assholes,” Logan muttered, rubbing his head. He was developing a headache, but it would pass-he wasn’t sure how he knew that, but he did. 

“Sorry for being so concerned then,” Scott said, visibly offended. 

“Scott, I wasn’t talking about you,” Logan said quietly. Scott looked at him for a bit, surprise eveident on his face. “I had a memory…I was in a cage…there was this asshole who was…well, let’s say he was using me so that he wouldn’t use the kids that were in cages nearby.” 

The three looked sickened. 

The elevator came to a halt, and Logan blinked in surprise, forgetting where he was for a moment. 

“I can’t lead you very far, but the children are trapped a few blocks away. I imagine that the police would be most helpful,” 

“Especially since I’ll be talking to them,” Steve said, appearing from around the corner. 

“How’d you get down here so quick,” Logan asked, suspiciously. Steve chuckled. 

“I took the stairs,” Steve explained, looking not even out of breathe. Logan nodded once, a bit impressed. To rush down barely less than a hundred flights of stairs was quite impressive. And to not even be out of breathe…

Nice.

He quickly ignored that, though, in favor of the more pressing issue which was getting to those trapped teenagers. 

Trapped teenagers + fear + mutant powers=recipe for disaster as far as he was concerned. 

He sniffed the air as soon as he was outside the tower, and began moving as soon as he found the source that he was looking for. He was barely aware of Scott, Steve, Barton, and Romanov following him, each of them glancing at one another as he continued sniffing…

And then he heard them. 

Tilting his head, he listened closely to the three teenagers that were huddled together in a small, tight room. Each of them were holding hands. Water was dripping. There was dirt and rubble falling around them. No smell of blood, so they were maybe okay on that regard…

Then he knew, somehow he KNEW, where they were, and he took off without waiting for the others of his team.

Barton was talking into his headset, Romanov was chasing after him, and Rogers was talking to the cops while Scott was also at his side. 

“Scott, we’ll need your eyes,” Logan said shortly, as he was quickly moving to a corner of rubble that was at a side of the building. 

“Where?” Scott asked. Logan appreciated that, before Scott would’ve asked stupid questions and argued and fought with him every step of the way. But this Scott seemed to sense the seriousness of it all, and took to Logan as though he were like the Professor. Which was…both weird and nice at the same time. Oh, Logan still thought that Scott was a bit of an asshole, but at least he was actually trying not to be. 

Logan sniffed, and checked around the area in case there was more trouble. There was a strange smell on the air, and he frowned…

Something suddenly slammed into him from behind, knocking him off his feet. 

His claws were out.

“What the hell was that?!” Barton snarled, as he was notching up his bow and moving to get as high as he could.

“Trouble?” Logan briefly heard Scott respond dryly, though half a question-mark. 

And then there it was again, coming back. He rushed at it first, and began wildly attacking it with its claws, not hearing or seeing the others gasp or stare at him with shock. Then, they too were fighting small robots, too busy concentrating on their own battles to worry much about Logan.

Like he cared. 

The last of the robotic devices slumped to the ground in front of him, wires shredded and torn to pieces, and sparks flying from it now and again. 

And then there were suddenly fifteen more taking its place. 

“Logan, where are the kids?!” Scott called, while he was fighting them. Scott fired off laser after laser at the ones that came close to the innocent civilians who were   
screaming and ducking for cover. Logan hoped that Jean and the Professor would be leading them away to safety because this was exactly what they needed after that alien invasion, Logan thought sourly, as he was busy slamming one into the ground.

It seemed to go on awhile. 

Then he flung the last one clear out to the sea, and stood there breathing hard. His claws still out, and he glanced around to see if there was any trouble. There didn’t seem to be any further alien robots, and so he slowly slid them back in. 

“Everyone okay?” Steve called, and there were various calls that they were all fine. Logan glanced around at the dead robots laying scattered everywhere. Overall, there seemed to be no casualties and zero losses. 

Excellent.

“The Professor found the kids,” Scott announced, as he was standing over a pile of rubble. “They’re underneath the metal, though, and I can’t get them.” 

“But I can,” Magneto’s voice. 

Logan whirled, and saw him, claws out again. Magneto sighed. 

“Wolverine, you’re suspicion is misguided. Did not the Professor inform you of our…relationship?” Magneto demanded. 

Logan hesitated. 

“Logan, it’s okay.” Scott said softly, next to him. At Scott’s words, he slowly slid his claws back in, narrowing his eyes at Magneto who simply raised an eyebrow. 

“Shall we?” 

Logan and the others watched as the mutant waved a hand, and suddenly the metal was lifted with the rocks and rubble on top of it, and moved carefully off to the side. 

Three young teenagers looked up at him, each trembling with exhaustion and fear. One of them was holding a light…no, their hand WAS light. Logan considered reaching in, but inwardly shook his head. 

“Kids, come on. There’s pizza and some type of movie playing with the others at the Tower,” Logan informed them, and they glanced at one another. 

“How do we know you can trust you?” The girl asked softly.

“Because I’ll never lie to you, or let you get hurt,” Logan said flatly. There was a moment’s pause as the three looked at one another, nodded, and then climbed out to stand next to Logan. Logan knew that Scott was staring at him as though he were something unexpected puzzle. Steve was talking to the police, while Barton and Romanov were nowhere to be seen. 

“You three hungry?” Logan asked, and the kids glanced at one another. He went right on talking ignoring the ‘are you stupid’ looks he was receiving from them, though he caught out of the corner of his eye a smirk from Scott. “Come on, there’s breakfast up at the Tower where we’re staying. Plus you’ll want to talk to the Professor. And he’ll likely offer you a spot in his school,” Logan suggested, and the three looked surprised. 

“Really?” The one that had the light coming from his body asked. It was a muted light, and he looked handsome enough with it. He had dark curly hair, and vivid blue eyes. The girl between the two young teenage boys had plants growing around her, weeds were sticking out of the grown near her feet. Her hair was vivid green, and she had green eyes as well. The remaining boy was a bit younger than the other two, and he had regular brown hair and blue eyes, and Logan wasn’t sure what his power was. 

Not that it mattered, really, because these three looked like they needed some serious attention. He led them to the tower, aware that the others of his group were taking control of the aftermath of the fight, thinking that this was just what the group needed. 

More kids.  
==

End Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Next chapter, talk, talk, and more talk. 
> 
> -This story's going along fairly well. I've got a general idea of where I want this to go, and how long this fic might actually be. If I stick with the writing schedule, I may just be able to keep up with the story and not get lost along the way!
> 
> -Warning: slow update for next chapter, as it's undergoing a rewrite. I found a couple of inconsistencies, and a few characters appeared where they weren't supposed to. Plus, limited internet where I am. Sorry guys, I'll try to update as quickly as possible. 
> 
> -Thanks to all who've read, kudos'd, and bookmarked so far! You guys are the best!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and everyone back at the tower.

Up at the tower at last, Logan spotted Barton and Romanov talking in low undertones with Coulson. There were kids scattered everywhere. Some were exploring the Tower’s many levels, others were playing a game on an expensive television set, yet others were watching a movie together. Food was on the counter in the large kitchen, and the bar was closed off, it looked like, by some of the adults. Mostly Tony, who was chatting with Charles, Jean, and Storm. Hank was talking with Banner, and it seemed as though everyone was talking to someone. 

Just then, Magneto came strolling in with Mystic-though she wasn’t her usual blue colored self, but rather a very attractive blonde. Logan tensed at seeing him, the last time they’d met (aside from down in the streets) was when Magneto had sent him to drown. 

“Charles,” Magneto said, moving towards him. “I see we’ve gained three new students,” 

“I take it your…conversation…with Logan went well?” Charles asked, raising an eyebrow at him. The two-along with most of the adults who noted the possible situation-glanced at him. He was ‘this’ close to slamming his claws into him. 

“As well as it could have gone. I did not fling him towards the largest body of water closest to us,” Magneto said dryly, then turned towards Logan. “Wolverine, I owe you an apology for that. I was not…entirely myself that day.” 

Logan just studied him intently, before saying shortly, 

“Fine. Apology accepted.” 

Magneto looked surprised by that. 

“But don’t think we’re going to be best buds,” He added, and turned towards the kitchen. He was suddenly starving, and he had no mind to go and fetch himself a rat to eat like he had done for the last couple of years. He didn’t notice Charles’s wince at that thought, or Magneto’s watching him with an interested gleam in his eyes. 

“So,” Barton cut in, suddenly. “Wolverine, huh? Because of your claws?” Barton sounded honestly curious, and Logan eyed him, sniffing that he was curious…but for more than just for curiosities sake. He was seeking as much information as possible, and he was trying to be friendly about it without seeming like a threat.   
He therefore ignored him, rummaging around in the fridge for meat. He got it out of the fridge, and then put the stove on. He wanted beer, but decided against that as well. He cooked the meat for just under three minutes, before putting it on the plate. Warm enough and cooked enough it hopefully wouldn’t gross out the others in the room. He sprinkled a bit of salt and pepper on it, and then began to eat. 

“Professor Logan,” Bobby said, coming over to him. 

“Kid,” Logan said with a nod. “What’s up?”

“We’re kinda wondering…” Bobby hesitated, and Rogue spoke coming to his side. 

“We’re kinda wondering is it really true you spent fifty years fighting bad guys?” 

“Wasn’t just me, but yeah.” Logan answered. “In fact, the last people to be there was Storm, Bobby, Pyro, Colossus, Kitty, Charles, Magneto, and myself.” Logan said. There were a few others, but he didn’t want to list all the people he’d lost. 

“Just a handful of people left?” Barton asked, skeptically. “What the hell could wipe everyone out in fifty years?” 

“My DNA infused with the sentinels,” Mystic said smoothly, stepping towards him. The blonde hair and pretty face didn’t make him feel safer, if anything he just narrowed his eyes at her. She just smiled at him, and he sighed. 

“Fine. But the first move that you pull, you’ll regret it,” Logan warned. 

“It must be quite strange, being with these people you’ve considered enemies,” Dr. Banner commented from near Stark’s side. 

“Bub, you’ve got no idea,” Logan answered, dryly.

Sudden arguing was coming from somewhere close by. Logan’s ears perked up, and he heard a familiar voice-Loki, he realized. Shouting. 

_“-not your brother, you imbecile!”  
“You will ALWAYS be MY BROTHER!”   
“Yet you continue with this delusion that all is alright and well after Thanos. I DESTROYED OUR HOME!”  
There was a sudden roar of anger-  
And then sobs…_

“-gan, are you alright?” Rogue asked softly. He blinked. 

“Sorry,” He said, and she nodded once. “What were you saying?”

“We were saying that we wanted to throw you a birthday party,” Bobby said with a smirk on his face. 

Logan blinked. 

“What?” 

“Pay up,” Bobby said, turning to Pyro who sighed, and handed him a ten dollar bill. Logan frowned. 

“What the hell did I miss?” 

Everyone laughed.  
==  
After breakfast, in which most of the kids kept Logan occupied, Logan noted that the adults were converged with one another. A few of the mutants were talking with Stark now and again, and Logan wondered what they were talking about. He didn’t intend on purposefully listening in on people’s conversations, but sometimes…he just couldn’t help it. 

“Wolfie, I need to talk to you,” Stark said from by the bar. Logan reluctantly went, as he’d been half-watching the movie that the kids were gathered around. It had been interesting, something about a little robot named Wally*. 

“Call me Wolfie again, and I’ll scratch your armor with my claws,” Logan said flatly, and Stark grinned, looking as though he looked forward to the challenge. 

“Listen, Claws, do you think that you’d mind being scanned by Jarvis? Technically, he’s scanned you before, but only to make sure you weren’t carrying anything, uh, serious that the rest of us might get.” Stark said, and Logan considered then shrugged. “Excellent. Second: what are your long-term options? Aside from playing catch-up,” Stark clarified. 

Logan blinked. 

“I…uh…don’t know,” He admitted, frowning. “Why?” He asked, suddenly wary. One of the kids gave a squeal, and he glanced over towards them almost automatically, checking to make sure the kid was okay. They were-they were currently being tickled by one of the older girls, Kitty. Logan glanced back at Stark who was watching him with a frown. 

“Don’t you want to know where you came from? Aside from the future, I mean,” Stark hastily corrected. 

Logan stared. 

“I…don’t know,” Logan said slowly. “The memories I’ve managed to uncover aren’t fun…stuff like being in a tank, unable to breathe, and men in suits toasting one another with champagne…” He saw Stark wince. He was wondering why he’d asked, as he’d told them this before. Maybe he’d forgotten. 

“Look,” Stark said hesitantly. “I know torture, hell I’ve been there too. Though probably nothing like what you went through. My point is, however, that despite what you went through-don’t you want revenge? I mean, yeah, they made you into this kick-ass dude. But they tortured you, and probably did other things too. Don’t you want to know why?” Stark asked. 

Logan did. 

Very badly. 

“I want to know why. I want revenge. But…what if they’re long dead?” Logan asked quietly. “What if they don’t even exist in this place?” 

Stark sighed. 

“Yeah, I thought of that. Changing time can be tricky,” Stark admitted. “But Jarvis thinks that seeing as you’ve got the adamantium, then you didn’t do a whole lot of damage,” 

Logan was uncertain. 

He hated the big blank space that were his patchy memories…and now he had two of them, but only because he’d missed out on the last fifty years. He just wanted to know what was real, what was right, and where he came from. Was that too much to ask? 

Before the discussion could continue, Jarvis spoke smoothly, 

“Ms. Potts, Sir. I believe she comes bearing news of great importance,” 

“Oh, come on, what now? We’ve just been through two battles, and saved the city-twice!” Stark protested. Logan wanted to point that technically the second time was mostly him, but kept quiet as Pepper Potts entered the room. 

“I thought that you’d like to know that Professor Logan has been gaining attention…most of it good, but there are a few politics who wish to have a brief bit of time with him…and not in a good way. They seem to feel that seeing as he has army tags, that he’s their property,” Pepper stated, serious. 

Logan heaved a sigh. 

Of course. 

“That’s bullshit,” Everyone was startled when Steve spoke, sounding furious-on Logan’s behalf? Logan wasn’t sure. 

“Did Captain America just swear?” Tony asked, amused. 

Steve blushed, realizing that he had, in fact, swore. Everyone looked amused, but then Steve went on. 

“Professor Logan just helped to save the entire city, and they’re going to drag him in so that they can-what? Try to clone him?” Steve demanded. 

“I’m not entirely sure of the specifics, but I believe there are a few who share that thought, regardless,” Pepper agreed. “I’ve been stalling them, however, but I need some reinforcements.” 

“I’ll assist you,” Hank stepped forward. “Being Ambassador for mutants does have its perks from time to time, after all.” Hank added. 

Pepper smiled. 

“You’re Ambassador?” Logan asked, frowning at him. Hank nodded with a grin. 

“In the meantime, while you and Ms. Potts both talk to the politicians, I believe that it would be a good idea to head back to the mansion. Mr. Stark, would you be so kind as to come back with us? We could use your help in setting up shields,” Charles suggested. 

Stark nodded. 

“Sure, Charles. In fact, why don’t my team and I come with? That way you’ll have extra protection-just in case,” Stark said, glancing towards Logan as he said it.   
Logan couldn’t help but wonder if Stark was thinking the same thing he was-

That if the politicians were making lots of noise about wanting him, was it really a wise move to head back to the mansion? 

Especially if it didn’t have good defenses?  
==

End Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I’ve caught up with myself. I’m still plotting and planning the next few chapters, so it might be a bit before the next few come up. I’m not going to have this as a Charles/Erik fic, because there’s far too many of that already on AO3. I don’t have anything against the relationship, I’m just hoping to try something a little different is all. This is mostly featured around LOGAN, too. Not the Professor/Magneto, though both of them do play a large part. 
> 
> -Thanks to those that have liked/kudos/bookmarked the story so far. I’m really flattered you guys like it. I honestly wasn’t expecting a whole bunch of people being interested in this story.


	6. Confusion Sets In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is tired of being confused...

If there was one thing that Logan hated, it was being confused. He’d hated that particular feeling even before he’d gone and fixed the future. He hated not knowing who was alive, what had changed, and so on. He was getting tired of people giving him sideways looks-like they expected him to just go crazy without any warning. He was also sick of people moving quickly aside whenever he brushed past, as though they were terrified of him. Granted, he knew he could be pretty damn scary, but it wasn’t like he was going to intentionally frighten people on purpose. 

But most of all…

He was just tired. 

They decided to head back to the mansion tomorrow, as it was already fast approaching noon for today. Plus, Stark still had some things to take care of before just up and leaving, and the kids needed to be gathered together as well. Logan just settled back and watched, while the rest of the adults dealt with matters that needed tending to most. 

Though one thing they were at a loss about was Loki and Thor. Granted, Thor was rather good around children, even those that weren’t…well, exactly normal. Loki was good with children as well, though he didn’t go out of his way to tickle them unexpectedly or snap them up and pretend to make them fly. Loki did other things, like cause illusions such as dragons to appear, and the kids-even the teenagers like Rogue and Bobby and John-would squeal in delight and ask for more. The two gods seemed to be in their element with the children clamoring for their attention. 

Logan was not in any way jealous.

“Hey, Metalhead, how about you come with me down to my labs? I wanna ask some questions,” Stark said, coming up towards him. 

Logan turned towards him. 

“Must you insist on calling me names, Flyboy?” Logan asked, and then tensed when he heard what sounded like a jet overhead. The last time he’d heard jets flying overhead was when they’d been attacked by the government, trying to send missiles. Granted, the sentinels attacked them the most, but the few remaining humans still tried as well. Stark diverted his attention slightly, but that didn’t make him any less tense. 

“But of course,” Stark said with a smirk. “I could call you something like…oh, I don’t know…Snarls?” 

“Lame,” Rogue said, coming towards them. “If you’re going to give Logan a nickname, then why not something like Slicer?” 

“Or Howler? Cause he’s kinda like a really badass wolf,” John suggested, as Bobby and Kitty were at Rogue’s side. Logan still couldn’t get used to seeing the lot of them, especially Rogue. Every time he saw her it was like his heart was getting ripped out. Though that was nothing compared to whenever he saw Jean. 

“Howler?” Tony considered. “That’s…actually a good one kid,” Tony said, approvingly. 

Then Logan realized that he had stopped calling Stark…Tony…by his last name. He frowned, but decided to ignore it. 

“Okay,” Tony said. “So, let’s get this show on the road! I want a detailed look at those claws that you have, Howler, and I want to be able to see if I can’t somehow improve upon them,” 

“Why?” Logan asked, warily. 

“Because I’m a scientist, and that’s what we do. We look at things that are new and shiny. And you’re claws are definitely shiny,” Tony pointed out with a smirk. 

“They really are,” John said laughing. Logan gave the boy a glowering look, but there was no real heat in it. 

They followed Tony to the elevators and then to his labs. Bruce went with them, and so did Hank-the two adults also being scientists in the place. Logan saw the bright and shiny lab, and paused briefly as they were all filing in. 

They noticed, of course, while Logan stared at the lab and remembered-

_-pain, pain…  
Leave me alone, or I’ll rip your throats out-  
Our ultimate Weapon…  
Nothing but a tool to be used, Wolverine…that’s all you’ll ever be, is a tool…_

“Logan?” Rogue asked softly, touching him gently. It jerked him out of his dark thoughts, and he shook his head trying to get the images clear. 

“We don’t have to,” Tony said quietly, coming towards him. 

“Its fine,” Logan dismissed the temporarily memories, and followed them into the labs, pretending not to be as tense as he actually was. The others could see just how tense he was, though, and tried to distract him. 

“Hey, Logan. Professor Charles said that you went back in time? That true?” John asked, catching Logan’s attention. 

“Yeah, it is,” Logan agreed. “It’s…uh…kinda complicated. I went back in time to stop Mystic from killing the President back in 1973, then once that was done, I, uh, found myself in the mansion. So I guess, mission successful and all that.” 

“I would say so,” Tony agreed. “Jarvis, can you bring up a skeletal image of Wolverine?” 

“Of course, sir.” Jarvis said smoothly, and an image was brought up. 

Everyone stared in shock. 

“The metal goes through his bones,” Hank said, looking ill. “What could do that?” 

“From what I remember it was a guy named William Stryker who had me ‘volunteer’ for his ‘program’,” Logan said, brow furrowed. “He didn’t really specify what program he was talking about, however, though to be honest I didn’t have much of a chance to ask as I was too busy wrapping him up in chains to be drowned at Alkali Lake,” 

“Where?” Tony asked blankly. The others looked just as blank. Logan hoped that this meant that Jean wasn’t going to go all Phoenix on them.

“I believe it is here, sir,” Jarvis brought up a map near the skeletal image of Logan. Logan noted that there were scratches and markings all along the bones, and that he looked to have some burns here and there too. He frowned. He was supposed to heal. Maybe those were from before he could heal? Before the adamantium? 

He withheld a sigh. 

He HATED being confused, damn it! It was hell, not being able to remember things properly…

_-believe me, you don’t want to remember this…oh, you will want revenge, of course, for the pain that I put you through…_

“Logan?” He blinked, realizing that he must’ve zoned out again. He gave a cross scowl. 

“Sorry, kid,” He apologized to Rogue, who just nodded once. 

“So,” Tony rubbed his hands together, looking a kid that had gotten Christmas early. “First things first-working on weapons for the claws…” 

Tony, Hank, and Bruce got to talking science, making Logan shake his head in amusement even as Rogue, John, and Bobby all were looking around the labs in curiosity. 

Logan didn’t feel overly comfortable in the lab, but at least he wasn’t strapped down and-

He pushed the memory away sharply, inhaling a bit as he did so. He didn’t like that memory-

“Logan, would you like to come with me to visit Mr. Stark’s library?” Rogue asked suddenly, snapping him around to face her. 

Logan blinked. 

“Stark has a library?” He asked, glancing at Tony. The three men had stopped talking science, probably having figured that Logan was having…trouble…being in the lab. 

“A rather big one,” Tony confirmed, nodding. “It’s got movies, books, and CDs. Anything and everything you could possibly want, even war documentaries, if that’s your thing.” 

Huh. 

“I guess I wouldn’t mind checking it out,” Logan said, hesitating. “You don’t need me here?” Logan tried not to think of the stench of medicine and of being helpless…

“Naw, you go on ahead. We three science bros have a lot of work on our hands!” Tony declared, causing the other two to roll their eyes. 

Logan thought about saying thanks or something, but the kids were already pulling him out of the labs. 

Which was fine by him.

Out of the labs and towards the library, and away from the bitter/dark/painful/confusing memories was better for all involved.

Especially himself. 

Because he was pretty sure that once he remembered these things proper, then there was going to be a world of rage and pain and darkness that he might not be able to escape so easily again…  
==

End Chapter Six

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated and welcomed. Thank you for reading!


End file.
